Manifestation
by lilicat
Summary: Comment cela avait-il pu tourner ainsi ? Quand les opinions de certains se heurtent à celui des autres, parfois ça dégénère. Parce qu'il suffit parfois de peu de choses pour qu'une manifestation tourne au cauchemars. UA. Naru/Sasu.


**Titre :** Manifestations

**Auteur :** Lilicat.

**Crédits **: Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu.

**Avertissement **: Je tiens à préciser que je ne tiens à vexer personne avec cette OS. Si cependant certains d'entre vous se sentent jugé, je m'en excuse, ce n'était nullement mon intention.

**Note de l'auteur** : OS écrit dans les cadre d'un jeu sur le FoF sur le thème : fumigène. Pour plus de précision : MP moi !

Je m'excuse des fautes qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance.

Bonne lecture,

Lili.

**PS** : Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes, ou de personnes n'ayant pas compte sur ce site, seront sur mon profil.

* * *

**~Manifestations.~**

Comment cela avait-il pu dégénérer ainsi ? Ce ne devait-il pas être qu'une manifestation pacifiste et bon enfant, rien d'autre ? Alors pourquoi courait-il pour fuir les forces de l'ordre, sa main fermement enserrée dans celle de son petit ami ?

Ce matin, tous deux s'étaient préparés joyeusement, ravis de pouvoir soutenir une cause qui leur tenait à cœur : Le mariage pour tous. Ils avaient été rejoint par leurs amis, et ce fut tous ensemble qu'ils se joignirent à la foule déjà présente sur la place. Il y avait de la musique, de la joie, de l'espoir, et de l'amour... partout où leurs yeux se posaient, il n'y avait que ça. Des couples, hétéros ou gay, des groupes d'amis venus en soutien, des familles... partout il y avait de l'amour.

Le cortège s'était mit en branle dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Des pancartes étaient levées haut vers le ciel, des chansons fusaient de part et d'autre de la foule reprises par des milliers de voix avec entrain. Certains dansaient, d'autres tapaient sur des tambours de toutes sortes, d'autres encore soufflaient dans des trompettes, grattaient des guitares... Bref, c'était un joyeux capharnaüm.

La main dans celle de Naruto, Sasuke avait suivi la foule, un sourire au lèvre, riant des blagues de leurs amis, chantant à tue-tête les refrains entraînant qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Aujourd'hui était un beau jour pour défiler dans la rue. La veille son compagnon, depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, l'avait demandé en mariage, lui promettant que dés que le texte de loi serait voté, ils organiserait un mariage si grandiose que la reine d'Angleterre en avalerait son chapeau.

Tout allait bien, ce n'était qu'une manifestation pacifiste et bon enfant. Et puis tout avait dégénéré. Quelques opposants au texte de loi étaient arrivés, les insultants avec mépris. La foule avait grondé, cela n'avait pas suffit à arrêter les quelques extrémistes. Oh, Sasuke savait parfaitement que ceux qui étaient venus leurs parler ainsi n'étaient pas représentatifs de toutes les personnes qui voyait cette évolution de la loi du mariage d'un mauvais œil. Parmi leurs amis proches certains étaient contre le mariage pour tous. Cela ne faisaient cependant pas d'eux des homophobes ou des rétrogrades rigides. Chacun était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait et de défendre ses convictions. Mais de là à venir provoquer une foule entière il y avait une marge.

C'était de la provocation gratuite et méchante. Rien de bien intelligent. Mais la foule avait réagi, l'effet boule de neige avait suivit et une bagarre avait commencé. Les forces de l'ordre s'en étaient mêlées. Et maintenant, Sasuke courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sa main serrant de toutes ses forces celle de Naruto. Ils fuyaient loin de la bataille enragée qui s'était engagée entre la police, les manifestants et les troubles-fêtes.

Un fumigène atterrit tout près de lui, diffusant sa fumée âcre qui lui brûla les yeux et la gorge le faisant tousser. Un badaud le bouscula et Sasuke lâcha la main de son petit ami. Toussant, crachant, pleurant à cause de l'épais brouillard corrosif qui l'entourait , le brun essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son amoureux.

Autour de lui, des silhouettes couraient à droite, à gauche, dans un sens, dans l'autre, lui donnant le tournis. Il tenta de quitter le nuage de fumée, mais sans y parvenir. Avec affolement il senti sa respiration se faire plus courte et plus sifflante... Merde ! C'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'asthme ! Il chercha son spray de Ventoline au fond de sa poche, constatant avec effroi qu'il ne l'avait plus. Probablement l'avait-il perdu dans sa course folle.

Naruto... Il devait retrouver Naruto. Son petit ami avait toujours un inhalateur de secours sur lui. Se protégeant autant qu'il pu des émanations toxiques des fumigènes avec ses bras et son t-shirt qu'il remonta sur son nez, Sasuke avança droit devant lui. Son frère le lui avait toujours dit : "Quand tu es perdu avance droit devant toi, tu finiras bien retrouver un lieu que tu connais." Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue réduisant encore plus son champ de vision déjà bien amoindri par la fumée.

Avançant, malgré sa respiration de plus en plus sonore et inquiétante, malgré la brûlure de ses yeux, malgré la douleur de ses côtes qui se soulevaient trop vite en rythme avec son souffle saccadé, Sasuke se senti bousculer de droite et gauche. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il devait avancer tout droit, toujours tout droit. Des cris retentissaient tout autour de lui, on se serait cru dans un film de guerre.

Sasuke senti soudain deux bras puissants l'enlacer alors qu'une voix grave et rauque, qu'il reconnu immédiatement, résonnait à son oreille :

- Sas'ke.

Un soulagement intense l'envahi. Naruto... Naruto l'avait retrouvé.

- Viens, il faut partir d'ici. lui dit son petit ami.

Le brun approuva d'un signe de tête et laissa le blond l'entraîner rapidement vers un endroit plus calme. Naruto n'avait pas lâché sa taille, son bras l'entourant de manière protectrice et le guidant dans ce brouillard dense. Quand enfin, ils sortirent du nuage créé par les fumigènes, Sasuke retrouva une vue beaucoup moins floue et il senti la panique, qu'il avait difficilement contenue jusque là, se désagréger un peu plus.

Son amant l'emmena d'un pas rapide le plus loin possible de la foule désordonnée qui courait en tout sens. Leurs amis étaient là, les attendant, visiblement soulagés de voir qu'ils allaient bien. Naruto fit asseoir Sasuke sur le trottoir et sorti précipitamment l'inhalateur de ventoline de sa poche, le plaquant sans attendre entre les lèvres fines de son petit ami.

- Allez, respire Sas'ke. murmura t-il.

Une inhalation profonde, une autre, deux bouffées du précieux bronchodilatateur et Sasuke pu enfin respirer un peu mieux. Un mouchoir blanc lui fut tendu par Hinata, une de leur amie venue leur apporter son soutien avec son petit ami Kiba. Il s'essuya les yeux et se moucha bruyamment, après l'avoir remerciée d'un sourire. Face à lui, deux yeux bleu emplis d'inquiétude le fixaient.

- Je vais bien. dit Sasuke, la voix un peu enrouée d'avoir trop toussé, à son amoureux.

- Mouais... Tu as fait un crise d'asthme en plein milieu d'un jet de fumigène... évidemment que tu vas bien. ronchonna le blond.

Puis sans rien dire de plus il l'enlaça, le serrant fortement contre lui. Dans un murmure il avoua :

- J'ai eu peur. Quand j'ai senti ta main glisser... j'ai eu si peur...

Sasuke rendit son étreinte à son bien-aimé, caressant de manière tendre et rassurante le dos vêtu d'un t-shirt orange.

- Moi aussi. souffla t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la rue devenu champs de bataille. Ce n'était qu'une simple manifestation pacifiste et bon enfant. Comment cela avait-il pu tourner ainsi ?

* * *

Fin.

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne juge personne. Sasuke non plus. Chacun est libre de ses opinions et de les défendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la provocation gratuite et méchante qui transforme des manifestations NON-VIOLENTES en affrontements rangés entre les forces de l'ordre et deux camps.


End file.
